The present invention relates to a means for conveying piece loads and, more particularly, to an apparatus for conveying piles of newspapers in perpendicular directions.
The invention may be employed to the utmost effectiveness in automatic continuous lines perfoming operations on printed matter. Such operations may include the assembling of batches, or packages, the packaging of these batches, and their subsequent transportation and handling.